


Us

by tsiviaravina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "The Tribe", "The Tribe" Ships It, F/M, Families of Choice, Feels, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trixie Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: I am in New Jersey and it is 34°F out and only getting colder. There are rumors of a snowstorm headed our way this weekend. The wind has been screaming around my house for the past few days, and here in the United States, as everyone probably knows, we are in the middle of a government shutdown for…reasons. ANYWAY, the last time I published a fanfic on here was for the TV show Agents of Shield back in March of 2016. I have recently discovered Lucifer and mainlined Season One and a good chunk of Season Two last week. I'm still reeling, so the spastic neurons in my treacherous brain said, "Let's make her write a fluffy piece for Lucifer just because we can!" So, here's Fluff with a soupçon of Angst and a goodly dollop of Feels with not-too-explicit Smut to round the whole thing out. There is also singing involved. It was entertaining to write, so I hope it entertains someone else out there. (Ah, tradition. My summaries are traditionally long and rambling—you've been warned.)I do not have a beta reader, so all errors and inaccuracies are mine.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! Seriously, I don't own a damn thing. Just playing in the Lucifer (TV) sandbox for a bit. Not making any money. Suing me for copyright infringement would be a hilarious and futile effort for all parties involved.
> 
> The song "Jersey Girl" was written by Tom Waits and has been most famously performed and recorded by Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band.
> 
> The blink-and-you-miss-it Bible quote comes from Luke 2:10, KJV.
> 
> If I have missed any tags/triggers, PLEASE let me know.  
> Apologies for any formatting errors. It's been a while.

"Decker."

"Your bloody… _tribe_ has taken over _my_ pool!"

Chloe froze for a moment, confused by Lucifer's nonsensical outburst. "My _what_ took over your pool?"

Then she could hear the splashing and Trixie's delighted giggle.

Ah. That's where Maze and Trixie had gone.

She tried to turn her laugh into a cough and failed miserably, which seemed to piss him off even more.

"Detective, I'll have you know that this pool has just been thoroughly serviced and cleaned and—no, _no_ , NO! You ungrateful… _Deckerspawn_ and…and turncoat demon! Don't you _dare_ squirt those things at me—"

Lucifer's bellow was cut off by loud, feminine laughter and Trixie's happy squeals. Chloe listened intently to the train wreck unfolding in her ear: there was scuffling, Maze's mocking cackle, an undignified yelp from Lucifer…

…and then an enormous splash.

"Uh-oh," Chloe muttered to herself.

Then Maze's voice was in her ear.

"Decker! Get your skinny, pale a— _butt_ , I said _butt_ , Trixie!—get your skinny, pale rear end over here! Linda and Ella are already here. Lux isn't open yet so I just put the 'Private Party' signs up and locked the elevator to the penthouse, so bring your keys. And Trixie and I shoved Lucifer into the pool and damn, he looks pissed so I'm gonna go keep from getting stabbed with one of my own knives. Later!"

Silence.

After literally rolling on the floor convulsed with laughter for five solid minutes, she hauled herself up and packed overnight bags for herself and Trixie, remembering to add suntan lotion and aloe gel along with a couple of oversized beach towels. She grinned as she packed an overlooked Super Soaker in with the rest of the pool gear.

If she had to defend her tribe from Lucifer Morningstar's wit _and_ wrath, she wasn't going into battle unarmed.

* * *

 She pointed her car in the general direction of Lux and made pretty good time getting there. She pulled into the spot in the garage that was "her" spot. When had coming to Lux become second nature? She hauled her bags out of the trunk and made her way inside to the elevator, turning the master key Lucifer had insisted she have to let herself up to the penthouse and the pool.

No one seemed to be inside, so she took a rare moment to watch her…well…"family of choice", as Linda now called it, from the darkness of the patio doorway. She smiled, watching "Trixie and the Tribe" bat an enormous black beach ball emblazoned with the golden Lux logo around the shallow end of the pool, Maze keeping a protective eye on Trixie.

Chloe leaned against a pillar, feeling oddly serene. No homicides on deck, all her paperwork squared away, and a whole lovely weekend of doing whatever she damn well pleased stretched out in front of her…

…until a warm hand covered her mouth, muffling her shriek of outrage as she felt a handful of ice cubes slithering down her back.

_Lucifer._

She whipped around, fully prepared to punch him square in the nuts, but he had danced just out of arm's reach with preternatural speed.

She glared at him, her heart pounding, her breath coming in gasps, furious because she didn't know whether it was her startle reflex ramping up her autonomic nervous system or just lust making her body react in stupid ways to that stupid, smirking…ass hat.

"Payback is a _bitch_ , isn't it, Detective?" he murmured from a safe distance, grinning down at her.

"Payback for _what_ , Lucifer?" she demanded to know. "I just _got_ here— _Lucifer_!" she yelped as he managed to toss an ice cube down her cleavage.

He chuckled and his obsidian eyes glittered at her. He stood there, obnoxiously, _stupidly_ handsome, hair damp and tousled, inviting you to run your fingers through it, one of his white shirts unbuttoned and draped over his shoulders to tantalizingly frame his chest and abs, with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and tight, black swim trunks that did amazing things for his ass and thighs.

The man was a walking advertisement for sin and he _knew_ it, dammit.

Lust. Definitely lust this time.

" _That_ , my darling Chloe, was payback for your spawn and your…roommate shoving me into my own pool," he chuckled, tossing the rest of the ice in the sink at the bar and wiping his hands on a towel.

She put one hand on a hip, and ran the other hand through her hair. "Lucifer, you _let_ Trixie shove you into the pool."

A dark eyebrow and a corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "Perhaps."

"Lucifer, _I_ couldn't shove you into that pool, let alone a hyperactive eight year-old who can't budge you even though she barrels into your legs whenever she hugs you hello!"

"No, Detective," he purred in her ear. How did he get so close to her so quickly? "You wouldn't _dare_ shove me into my own pool. It's not in your nature."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Are you daring _me_ , Chloe Decker, of _Hot Tub High School_ infamy, to shove _you_ into your _own_ pool for the _second_ time today?" she demanded, trying her damndest not to laugh at the alarm creeping over Lucifer's features.

"You wouldn't," he scoffed, with a bit too much bravado.

"Try me," she challenged, a predatory grin sharpening her features. "I've got another Super Soaker with your name written all over it."

"I really _would_ like to try you, darling. I've made it abundantly clear on several occasions." He flashed a grin back at her just as predatory and just as sharp.

Chloe let Lucifer loom over her for a moment. "Wrong interpretation of 'try me', Lucifer," she breathed.

"Fine," he pouted. "Your loss…again." He rolled his eyes. "Go play with the tribe while I slave away over dinner."

She noticed that his shoulders slumped the tiniest bit.

"Lucifer," she said softly, waiting until he met her gaze again. She stood carefully on tiptoe, a hand on each of his shoulders, and placed a light kiss to his ever-stubbled cheekbone. "Thank you, Lucifer, for always being so indulgent, even when we barge right into your home and run right over you."

She managed not to laugh at the stunned-bunny look on his face.

"Mommy! You're here!" she heard Trixie call happily.

"Yes, Monkey, I'm here! I'm coming right out," she called back, squeezing Lucifer's shoulders and giving him a shy smile before grabbing her bags and heading outside.

And Lucifer could only stand there, motionless except for the hand he raised to his cheek. He stood there and watched Chloe run out into the sunlight, greeting the other women and being hugged breathless by her spawn…er, Trixie. He watched as she slid out of cut-off shorts and a tank top that hit her at mid-thigh to reveal a swimsuit the color of her eyes and cut high and low where it should be cut high and low. He watched as she splashed spiced rum over ice, then ruined the drink by tossing in at least a half-dozen cherries. He watched as she eased into the water next to Maze so she could cuddle Trixie, who happily munched the aforementioned maraschinos while Chloe laughed at something Maze whispered in her ear.

He was almost driven to his knees with a sudden, fierce sense of longing.

Not desire…

Not want…

Not even need.

Just a pure and simple longing for Chloe to look up and smile at him as she kissed the top of Trixie's head, a pure and simple longing to be able to look forward to an evening of soft conversation over a bottle of wine that would segue into a night of long, slow lovemaking.

A pure and simple longing to know with absolute certainty that she would be the first thing he would see in the morning and the last thing he would see at night.

Just a pure and simple longing for all the things he would never, ever have…

…and then Chloe looked up at him and grinned, her smile burning away the tightness that had taken residence in his chest.

"Lucifer, I'm starving," she called to him. "I'll play sous-chef if it will get dinner started!"

"Patience, Detective," he called back, his cockiness returning as he walked into the sunlight. "Patience. All good things to those who wait…"

* * *

 After perfectly seasoned prawns, perfectly grilled fillets, and mango sorbet, Ella, Linda, and Maze all left in a decidedly suspicious hurry, leaving Chloe and a very drowsy Trixie alone at twilight watching Lucifer clean up after dinner. He had refused all offers of help and had practically ordered her to get into a hammock near the outdoor kitchen. Chloe, relaxed from the best spiced rum she had ever tasted and an afternoon spent in the sunshine playing "Marco Polo", found herself obeying.

She could see Lucifer from the comfort of the hammock, where Trixie was nestled in a warm ball by her side, fighting sleep and losing as Chloe kept the hammock swaying with one long leg. She began humming tunelessly, her lips pressed to Trixie's forehead.

"Mommy?"

"What, baby?"

"Sing the summer song…the one about New Jersey," Trixie requested around a couple of enormous yawns.

Chloe thought for a moment.  "You mean _Jersey Girl_?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Ummm…" She couldn't deny that Lucifer's proximity made her a little nervous about singing aloud, but what the hell. "I'll do my best, but it's been a while," she chuckled.

"Your best is always the best, Mommy."

Chloe blinked away sudden tears that she blamed on the rum and cleared her throat.

> _"I got no time for the corner boys,_
> 
> _Down in the street makin' all that noise._
> 
> _Or the girls out on the avenue_
> 
> _'Cause tonight I wanna be with you…"_

She took a breath to start the second verse when Lucifer's voice picked up the melody:

> _"Tonight I'm gonna take that ride_
> 
> _Across the river to the Jersey side."_

Chloe managed to join in:

> _"Take my baby to the carnival_
> 
> _And I'll take her on all the rides."_

Lucifer was now sitting on a cushion next to the hammock, gently rocking it as their voices melded in the gathering darkness:

> _"'Cause down the Shore, everything's all right._
> 
> _You and your baby on a Saturday night._
> 
> _You know all my dreams come true_
> 
> _When I'm walkin' down the street with you."_

Trixie rolled over and stretched out her arms to Lucifer. "Dance?" she asked through a yawn.

"I would be honored, Miss Beatrice," Lucifer whispered, rising in one fluid motion. He gently scooped up Trixie, carefully balancing her on one hip as her tiny arms wound around his neck and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Mommy too," she mumbled, eyes closing.

"Mommy too," he agreed, holding out a hand to Chloe, a hand that Chloe took with no reservations. When she was upright, she wrapped one arm around Lucifer's waist, placed her other hand on Trixie's head and rested her own head against Lucifer's free shoulder. They began to sing again, the trio swaying gently:

> _"Sha la la la la la la la,_
> 
> _Sha la la la la la la la la la,_
> 
> _Sha la la la la la la la,_
> 
> _Sha la la, I'm in love with a Jersey Girl…"_

Lucifer could tell that Trixie was fast asleep.

Bugger.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't end the evening this way, by escorting Trixie and Chloe to their car just to watch it take them away from him again.

"Stay," he heard himself whisper. "Take the guest room and sleep with Trixie," he added quickly. "No strings, no favors, no deals, no...sophomoric seduction attempts. No seduction attempts at all." He stopped to inhale and then to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Just…please, stay."

He chanced a glance at Chloe and grimaced at the tears he saw standing in her eyes.

Inwardly, he bristled, but he never stopped rocking Trixie and Chloe, both still nestled in his arms. "I don't need your pity, Detective—"

Soft fingers pressed his lips closed, gently silencing him. He watched as Chloe's gaze became determined—she had something important to say, it seemed, so he had better listen.

She tightened her grip on his waist and held his chin in her fingers so he couldn't look away from her. "I can't make you believe me," she began, "but Lucifer—" She stopped, gathering her courage. "Lucifer, I have felt and I do feel so many things about you, but pity has _never_ been one of those feelings. Not ever." She traced his lips with her fingertips until he closed his eyes and trembled. "Let's get Trixie tucked in," she finished in a whisper.

"But—I said—I thought—no seduction—" he stuttered in his own whisper.

"Lucifer," she whispered back. "Lucifer, you asked me to stay and I _want_ to stay. But if I stay, I want to be honest with both you and me and know I am _staying with you_. _My_ choice. _My_ own free will. I want to stay with who you are right now. I want to stay with you when you are driving me crazy, or even when I want to smack that smug smile off your face and kiss you senseless at the same time. If I stay tonight, I am _staying_. I will stay as long as you need me and as long as I need you. Do you still _want_ me to stay?"

Lucifer could only nod since he couldn't remember any words from any of the languages he knew. He let Chloe tug him inside to the guest room. He put Trixie down on the bed and excused himself, wordlessly giving them some privacy.

Chloe was caught between laughter and tears as she managed to change Trixie into her pyjamas and tuck her into the enormous bed with her favorite stuffed animal for company. Trixie's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Where are we, Mommy?"

Chloe stroked back her hair. "It's late, so we're staying at Lucifer's tonight. That okay, Monkey?"

Trixie smiled, nodded, and tumbled into sleep again.

* * *

 Chloe did some personal maintenance in the en-suite, washing up and brushing her hair and her teeth. She rubbed some lip balm on, then chided herself for hiding.

She changed into a relatively new set of pyjamas—a bit large, but that made them comfortable—blue-green with a mermaid-seahorse motif (Trixie's pick) and satin-smooth. She left a small lamp by the door on its lowest setting and left the door cracked open just a touch.

Chloe smiled at the sight of Lucifer stretched out on his sofa, one arm over his head and the other dangling down to brush the floor. Barefoot, she padded across the marble floors to him, chuckling when she realized that Lucifer was wearing a similar set of pyjamas, except they were all black and were probably real silk.

She found it interesting that he didn't have a drink or cigarette (or both) at hand.

His eyes blinked open as she settled herself on the edge of the sofa. She ran a hand through his sun-dried hair. He smiled and brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

"You know," he said softly, "I was in a…mood…earlier because I managed to convince myself that…that I would never have…this."

Shivers tripped down her spine as Lucifer traced the shell of her ear with his thumb. "What do you mean?" she asked him, letting her eyes close as he played with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"This," he repeated. "The quiet. The peace. Trixie." He paused for a moment. "You."

Chloe opened her eyes, smiling softly as she corrected him. "Us."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "There's an 'us'?"

"I'd like to think so, especially if I do this," she said before she leaned over and kissed him.

She tasted of sunlight, spiced rum, and maraschino cherries.

He tasted of salt water, smoke, and whiskey.

When she pulled back to look at him, his smile shining through the darkness, she wondered how she could have ever doubted his claims to the titles of Lightbringer.

Of Morningstar.

Of Lucifer.

He rolled on his side and pushed himself back into the depths of the sofa, gently drawing Chloe down beside him. He didn't do anything else for a moment—he just waited until she slid a leg over his hip, almost purring when he began to knead the muscles in her shoulders.

"Us," he murmured thoughtfully, before pressing warm kisses into the skin over her collarbone.

"Us," she agreed breathlessly as his tongue flickered over the pulse point in the hollow of her neck. "Lucifer," she whispered, barely audible, and damn if it wasn't the sweetest sound he had heard since the dawn of his own creation.

He felt her hands, so much smaller than his own but still so strong, unbutton his top until she could run those same hands from his neck to his navel. He groaned softly and tangled a hand in her hair so he could kiss her properly, thoroughly, at his leisure.

That's all they did for a small eternity, kissing each other, exchanging the same breath until Lucifer pulled away to whisper "Chloe," in her ear, cradling her to his chest and stroking her back as she quivered against him.

She kissed him one last time, open and wanton, a clear invitation before insisting, "Bedroom."

Lucifer carried her there, which was good, because she didn't know if her legs would actually hold her up at this point.

She locked the door behind them, not only to protect Trixie, but to protect this bond between them which—though it felt strong and sure to Chloe—was new and therefore fragile to Lucifer.

She let him undress her, moved to tears again when his hands shook against her skin.

His voice trembled along with his hands. "Chloe, love…I want…I don't…"

Words again failed him.

Chloe didn't.

"Lucifer," Chloe murmured soothingly, soothing him. "Lucifer. You don't have to be afraid."

_—and the angel said unto them, "fear not"—_

"Don't be afraid of _this_ ," she pleaded, pressing their joined hands in between her breasts. "Don't be afraid of _us_."

She pushed his pyjama top off his shoulders and then knelt in front of him to carefully draw down the bottoms until he was standing in front of her in nothing but a pool of black silk.

She was gentle with him—tender, as if this was his first time and not his…well, to be blunt, he couldn't remember.

For the first time, that made him feel awkward, embarrassed, and perhaps just the tiniest bit…ashamed.

She smoothed the blush from his cheeks and kissed the doubts from his mind.

_Her_ free will.

Her _choice_.

_She_ had chosen _him._

After they had tumbled on to the bed, he let her take his hands and show him how to touch her, and where, until he started using his mouth instead, focusing on her movements, her breath, focusing everything in him on her response until he knew just when to slide into her, as she came for him for the very first time.

"Lucifer," she whispered, she whimpered, she prayed, and sometimes wept as he moved over her in the darkness, as sure and as strong as the incoming tide.

When he came for her for the first time, he wanted to scream her name into the skies his scars denied him, but barely managed to gasp, "Chloe— _love_ —" before collapsing against her, where she pinned him in her embrace, where she _allowed_ him to stay, in a soft, sweet-smelling place where she carefully stroked around his scars and cradled him with her hips, her hands, and the words she whispered in his ear.

They eventually had to separate, to get up, to move towards the bathroom. Chloe noted with humor that the tub and shower looked like they would be fun to explore in the near future, but for now, she wanted to be clean and back in her pyjamas in case Trixie woke and came to find her.

It didn't hurt that after the shower _á deux_ , she curled up exhausted in his arms, smiling.

They watched each other's faces, Chloe fighting sleep until Lucifer began singing softly:

> _"'Cause down the Shore, everything's all right._
> 
> _You and your baby on a Saturday night._
> 
> _Nothin' matters in this whole wide world_
> 
> _When you're in love with a Jersey Girl…"_

So she slept as he rocked her and sang song after song until dawn broke.

"Us," Lucifer whispered into Chloe's hair, his eyes dazzling in the morning light.

"Us."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests are welcome here on Ao3. I used to have a tumblr account, but tumblr was too confusing for someone with TBI (Traumatic Brain Injury) to figure out. (It was also a tad scary, to be honest...)
> 
> Thanks for coming along on the ride.
> 
> 1/14/2019: Just editing for formatting, etc. Not editing for content.


End file.
